


The Pit

by DaddyOldman



Category: Drexl Spivey - Fandom, Gary Oldman (Actor), Gary Oldman - Fandom, True Romance (1993)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddyOldman/pseuds/DaddyOldman
Summary: Just a fuck at Drexl's shack
Kudos: 1





	The Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Priest's song "The Pit". I recommend you listen to it while reading the fic :)

You lay down under the sheets. They are thin with purple animal print. You take them up to your head and beyond because you are feeling anxious and embarrassed. You hear someone approaching the bed. The sound of a bottle put down in a table and then the subtle friction of clothes being removed and thrown down to the floor.

You close your eyes for a moment. From outside the sheets, standing near the bed, Drexl looks down at your body covered by his sheets. He smirks and scans all of your body, showing his upper teeth biting his lip.  
He sees you move your legs under the sheets in anticipation to what is about to happen, which makes him horny.

A nice rythmic beat sounds in the background as he puts one knee in the bed. You open your eyes and see him through the sheets looking at you, caressing your legs under the fabric. Your heart starts racing, blood comes up to your cheeks and you find it difficult to breathe. He's wearing an open robe with funny colours, his chest uncovered and just his underwear.

"Don't hide from me... You know nothing will stop me" he says, having fun, smiling.

You don't take down the sheets yet. You are nervous but you want to see what he does next. You are playing hide and seek. Drexl takes off his robe and lays down next to you, over the sheets. You can feel his body pretty close and can see his face through the translucent, thin sheets against the light of an old and wonky lamp.

"Hi baby..." His husky voice makes you shiver. 

He's playing with you over the sheets, rolling his fingers around your body shape, sticking his tongue out in concentration, enjoying the game. Without saying a thing, he takes the sheets up and gets directly under the covers with you. The dim light makes it a bit difficult to see, but his eyes get used to it soon enough and you see him smile.  
He looks at you, up and down. Puts his left arm over your right elbow and you are both looking at each other laying in bed.

He chuckles. "Come closer to me". 

He takes you closer. You can feel his breath in your face, it smells of beer but it's not unpleasant, you find it arousing. You can hear him moan softly when he wraps you around his arms. No one would have said it, but the guy actually smells really good. Spicy, fresh and salty like the sea.  
He leans his head forward to yours and touches your nose tip with his, inciting you, like an animal. Then presses his beautiful lips against yours firmly. Sticks his tongue right into your mouth, no questions asked or needed.

You let out a small moan and he smiles wide while kissing you still. He takes that as a compliment, a green light to go on. And so he does. He takes his left hand down, lower and lower, from your shoulder to your breasts. Upon arriving there, he slides his tongue out and licks your face fiercely. Licks your lips, the tip of your own tongue, then bites, eats.

You feel him going down to your breasts and you hold your head back in pleasure. You feel his dreadlocks under your hands and his beard rubs against your skin as he kisses your breasts. He cups them in his hands and eats them out. First one, then the other. He looks up to you in approval, then moves up to your lips to kiss you again and moves on top of you this time. Your eyes meet his. Drexl's piercing blue eyes shine bright against the light of the wonky lamp when he suddenly takes off the sheets that cover you both. He lets them slide out of bed and your bodies are left uncovered. This makes you try to hide your body, but he's on top of you and he takes your arms up by your wrists roughly.

He kisses you, presses your arms down so you can't move. You can feel him on your hips, resting over your tummy. He moves his hips rythmically because he can't help it, he's getting more and more aroused by the moment, so he starts to rub against your tummy while he kisses you. Once he knows you won't escape, he moves his hands down to your hair, caresses it, plays with it, and then goes down to your face which he touches frantically.

"I'm so fucking hard baby. Can you feel it?"

He takes his right hand down to his crotch, which in turn also rubs your tummy. Then goes down a bit more between his legs and approaches your thighs and puts his hand between your legs. By then, you feel like a melting ice. He uses his hand to reach and touch you between your legs finally. He puts his left hand on top of your head while he does that and licks your neck. You can hear him groan on your ear. He's having fun with you but is not done yet with playing.

Drexl moves and takes out his underwear, now you both lay naked. He licks his own fingers that were wet from you.

"Delicious"

He stares at you as he goes down and lays on his chest between your arched legs. You think you are going to die of embarrassment soon, but he dives right into your cunt before you can do anything. He takes your thighs firmly in his hands, you can see the contour of his fit arms and shoulders, you also see his naked body when he moves. His tongue plays games you never heard of. His eyes stab you while he slowly goes through all of you.

He doesn't ask if you like it. He knows you do because you are practically breathless and screaming. And seconds after, you come in his mouth, your thighs press gently against his head and he feels triumphant. He licks you for the last time and with a sexy face, he knees up on the bed and shows you his body, still putting his big hands over your knees. He approaches and you are afraid he might want to stick his prominent dick inside so soon. But he doesn't. He keeps crawling up and soon you have him sitting in your chest lightly. You look up to his face, he looks down to hours, smirking.

He puts one finger on your lips, opens your mouth and sticks it inside, feeling the walls of your mouth and tongue as he rolls back his head. His dick is pretty close to your face and you can see how big and hard it is. You see it throbbing. He looks down at you and pulls out his fingers. He touches himself with your saliva, enjoys it. Then takes your face between his hands.

"Open your mouth..." He grasps.

You open it and he tries to slide his dick inside, but when he moves his hips forward, you feel forced to open it wider and wider. He rythmically slides in and out, feeling the warmth of your mouth. His eyes closed, his hands around your face as you look up at him. Your view is amazing and you are enjoying the game too. You press your hands against the matress, holding onto it as he grinds faster. You relax your jaw and let him fuck your mouth and throat as he pleases. He starts laughing and slows down, gasping.

"You thought you would have me here right? Nuh-uh... Now comes your turn"

He climbs you down and puts himself between your legs. He licks his right hand and caresses you with it. You feel a couple of fingers sliding in and tremble. He bites his lip and looks at you with the dirtiest look in his face. His fingers slide out and you see him grabbing his dick firmly. Somehow, you know it's going to be quite a task to get that inside of you. Drexl moves and quickly finds his way in, after which he asks if you are ok, laughing. That motherfucker knew very well what he was doing. Then he puts his arms around you and starts thrusting. He has you all hugged, covered by his body and is kissing you fiercely. His tongue is everywhere in your mouth, his hips are ruthless against you and your eyes roll white in ecstasy. His voice cracks and gasps, you can barely move but he wants you that way. 

Minutes after that, he unwraps you with his arms, makes you turn around and lay flat on your chest. You feel him going around your back, kissing it and finding his way in from behind. The feeling is undescribable, you can only pant and moan and he takes your arms to your back, having you by your wrists so that you can't move at all. Being unable to move makes you reach another climax soon, and he smiles, sweats and looks down at your face which he sees because you are trying to breathe by moving it to one side or the other, pressed against the bed.

As he rides you, he lets your arms go and takes your hair gently in an improvised ponytail, your hair wrapped by his hand. This takes your head up, he looks down at it and you look up at his face and scream. He intensifies the grinding of his hips against you and puts his other hand on your butt. You can't move. You are done with. All you feel is pleasure, by the whole scene and by his hard dick inside you.

Drexl screams, shivers and thrusts heavily until he finally comes. Lets your hair down and puts his hands on each side of your head. Your head now rests peacefully against the bed.

He takes some seconds to tale back his breath... And slides out of you. His body falls next to yours, facing up. He makes you roll near him and wraps you around with his arms. You see his rascal face. He's bragging and you hate it, but he's fucked you so good you can only agree with him.  
You both pass out exhausted after playing for over one hour.


End file.
